


В королевстве слепых

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Гаррисон Уэллс стоит перед Зумом на коленях.





	В королевстве слепых

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Kingdom of the Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220056) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



Гаррисон Уэллс стоял перед ним на коленях, в позе, которую этот человек редко принимал и вряд ли наслаждался.  
  
— Хочешь вернуть свою дочь?  
  
— Конечно, хочу, ублюдок.  
  
Хантер рассмеялся, и это прозвучало так, будто заработали шлифовальные круги ада. Он принялся перебирать волосы Уэллса когтями.  
  
— Ты не получишь её, пока не отдашь мне скорость Флэша. Ты и сам знаешь.  
  
Хантер смаковал то, с какой ненавистью Уэллс посмотрел на него. Как жаль, что Гаррисон Уэллс не мета-человек, тогда бы он извратил его блестящий ум, превратил в нечто прекрасное. Нечто злое. Но нет, он преодолевает его врожденную порядочность, используя любовь к дочери.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
В этих словах почти не прозвучало вопроса. Гаррисон Уэллс точно знал, что от него требуется.  
  
— Я могу получить удовольствие или от тебя, или от твоей дочери. Выбор за тобой.  
  
Конечно, нет никакого выбора. Он и поимеет его в рот, и насладится его дочерью. А самое изумительное: Гаррисон Уэллс точно знает, что произойдет с Джесси Квик. Что уже происходило.  
  
Снова и снова.  
  
Но, все же, Гаррисон Уэллс стоял на коленях. Глаза пылали ненавистью, рот открыт.  
  
Хантер Золомон душил его своим членом, вколачивался в рот, пока из его глаз не потекли слёзы боли, унижения и агонии. Он излился в горло Гаррисона Уэллса, удерживая его, заставляя проглотить.  
  
— Я вернусь завтра, Уэллс. Надеюсь, ты ждёшь этого так же сильно, как и я.


End file.
